


Perfect Symmetry

by HandsomeRhysx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/pseuds/HandsomeRhysx
Summary: Junkrat and Hanzo try courting Symmetra - it ends up she has another date.





	Perfect Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for the lovely [teampurple.tumblr.com](http://teampurple.tumblr.com/).
> 
> To know more about my writing, check this out [right here](https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/post/158143377542/writing-commission-prices).
> 
> Enjoy!

Satya found it amusing. She was in a position to watch two potential partners for herself and it was a delight every time she found them in a position of  _ fighting for her attention _ . Hanzo and Junkrat were very different men, two opposites that she would never consider as opposing choices if she were given the opportunity - not because she would dismiss them completely, no, that was not the case. However, she did find it funny that the two men would ever consider themselves at the same time for her. Perhaps she was seeing too much into it and that was a mistake. Yet, the true mistake would be the upcoming courting attempts both from Hanzo and Junkrat - Satya sighed in their naivete. 

Hanzo was the first and tried to court her, gifting Satya a hand painted tea set, a magenta, orange and gold one adorned with mandalas and intricate details.

“I’m of the understanding you are of a fan of tea and making them, so I bought those for you, Miss Vaswani,” Hanzo stated softly as Satya gazed upon the beautiful pieces, with some sort of awe. But his mistake was simple: the wrapping was white and black, a no-no for a traditional indian woman like Satya. She appreciated the gift, still an awkward mood was set in the room because she was but a perfectionist - how would she let this pass? Greatness was in every detail and she was sure he could’ve researched a bit more of her culture.

“The tea set is acceptable, the gift wrapping is not,” Satya says with nonchalantly dismissiveness. “I accept your gift, thank you.”

Hanzo was left with an indescribable face as he sat on the common room, pondering what could be possibly wrong with an elegant black and white gift wrapping. Satya on the other hand was on the way to her room thinking on how to make tea with her new set. The corridors of the Watchpoint Gibraltar were usually very quiet this time of the day, giving the architect the silence she appreciated so much. That is until she heard someone coming down from the hall, characteristic steps as she could recognize Junkrat and his clunky prosthetics click clocking on the floor. 

He had his usual look and Satya couldn’t help but scowl at the dirt on his face, probably from his explosives and bombs. His giggling echoed through the walls like a bad memento for the indian woman and she stopped in her tracks when he was approaching her by calling her by her first name.

“Satya! What a coincidence, fancy meetin’ ya here, ain’t it,” he quips with animosity, one hand on his hips and another one supporting his weight on the wall.

“I don’t think so,” she replies, failing to grasp the concept of how much of a  _ coincidence _ their meeting would be. “No such thing as a coincidence. It was a precise encounter.”

“Aw, shucks, ya making me blush.”

“I don’t understand...” Satya started, but was interrupted by a package being shoved in her hands by one of the junkers. It was a red paper box that was a bit heavy on her hands, yet she curiously opened it when he encouraged her to do so.

“Go on, go on!” He said, giggling almost maniacally. Inside the box, there was a delicate music box with no details on the lid. Satya opened and there was a ballerina dancing and spinning to a classical tune, spinning slowly at first as the architect found it beautiful. Then the little figure started to pirouette quicker and quicker in place, until the tiny body of the dancer exploded and it startled the hell out of Satya, making her drop everything to the ground and yell loudly.

“Are you out of your mental faculties?” She inquired, a desperation pang in her tone, taking a step or two back from Junkrat.

“Wasn’t that great? It was  _ beautiful _ !” He rejoiced, jumping and cackling in the most Junkrat way she’s ever seen.

“How unsightly. If that was an attempt to court me, your hard work is not noted,” Satya thought that he would’ve been thoughtful with the music box, however not everything in this world could be perfect no matter how much she wanted it to happen. Days passed, both men trying their best to impress her: a box of chocolates from Junkrat - she didn’t like the tropical fruits fillings, a bouquet of red roses from Hanzo - she thought it was too cliché. It came to the point of them fighting in the cafeteria for her and she would only shake her head in disbelief, two grown men having an infantile discussion about her.

The thing is Zenyatta, this week, had approached her in a much more clean and sincere way and she enjoyed the monk’s conversations. This morning, he had asked her for dinner and she promptly accepted it, his orbs glowing with happiness as she told him yes. He was calm and ponderate, a true sight of what someone at her side should be - a being in perfect harmony.

As she remembered the moment, Hanzo and Junkrat called for her attention, ruining her daydreaming.

“So, Satya, ya goin’ out with me, ‘ight? No way ya goin’ out with Hanzo,” Junkrat says with a heavy accent, puppy eyes and everything.

“That is something only Miss Vaswani should decide,” Hanzo politely adds, but Satya could see he was hopeful too.

She looked up and crossed her legs calmly, gazing upon the two men in front of her. 

“Sorry, boys, you have taken too long to even start to impress me,” she remarked, tone light and playful. “Zenyatta will be dining with me for tonight.”

Genji, who sat at the table with them and was silent until then, started to laugh and soon Tracer joined him for a symphony of laughter at the place. Satya looked curiously at the two and tilted her head.

“What is the motive of such mirth?” Satya questions, truly curious.

“Out of all choices you could’ve done, Miss Vaswani, I think my master is truly a remarkable one,” Genji comments, smirking.

“Love, you’ll have a wonderful date with Zenyatta, I can bet you that.”

“I’m bein’ replaced by a tin can? No bloody way,” Junkrat says, miserable and heading out of the cafeteria. Hanzo, however, takes a different standard from the junker.

“I wish you the best of luck, Miss Vaswani,” Hanzo says to Satya, bowing like a gentleman and sitting at the table with the rest of the gang.

“You have my thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, to know more about my writing, check this out [right here](https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/post/158143377542/writing-commission-prices).


End file.
